Body Language
by Hathor
Summary: Even when the words aren't there, there are still ways to show how we feel. Missing Scene for The Fifth Race. *Warning: Contains Slash*


Body Language  
  
Author: Hathor  
Feedback: ladyraistlin@hotmail.com  
Pairing: Jack/Daniel  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Category: Missing Scene, First Time  
Warning: None  
Spoilers: None  
  
Date Uploaded: 2002-11-14 14:52:44  
Archive: Alpha Gate, Area52  
Special Notes:   
  
Disclaimer: Sadly these characters are not mine, but Daniel haunts my dreams.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to Annie for the beta. Written from Daniel's POV. Short missing scene.  
  
Summary: Even when the words aren't there, there are still ways to show how we feel.  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Body Language ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
I'm worried about Jack.   
  
Well to be honest, I'm always worried about Jack. But this time I really am worried about Jack.   
  
I could handle 'cruvus'. Jack and me, we took 'cruvus' in our stride.   
  
I could handle the inputting of raw computer code - although I think Sam may need more than a few days to recover.   
  
I could even handle Jack reading the language of that inscription from P3R-272, which I am starting to suspect belongs to the Ancients.   
  
But what I can't handle was a silent Jack. A silent, frustrated Jack.   
  
  
  
So the others are off world on P9Q-281, hoping it holds an answer to Jack's predicament and we're here alone, trying to decipher the language that is slowly but surely consuming his mind.   
  
"Okay, I think we're hung up on the grammar," I announce.   
  
I can tell Jack's agitated; he's pacing my office, looking as though he is about to climb the concrete walls.   
  
"What?" I ask.   
  
Jack shrugs and I can see the frustration pouring off him as he fists his hands to his head. This situation is a complete antithesis to Jack's nature. He releases tension and stress with those acerbic comments of his and he's been robbed of that outlet for now. My heart wrenches as I see the consternation in his eyes. Consternation tinged with fear.   
  
Suddenly, Jack grabs the nearby keyboard and his frantic typing staccatos out. As the words form on the monitor, I'm relieved that we still have at least this form of communication left.   
  
"I need to go through the Stargate!"   
  
I stared at the black sterile characters up on the screen and then at the pleading face of my friend.   
  
"Okay, you have to go through the Stargate. Where, where to?"   
  
A shrug tells me he doesn't know. I try again.   
  
"Back to the planet where this happened? You have to go back there?"   
  
Jack shakes his head.   
  
"Where?" My tone rises with excitement and concern. If Jack knows what he has to do we can help him. We really can.   
  
In reply, his exaggerated gesture tells me the answer I didn't want to hear. He doesn't know. I remove my glasses and pinch the bridge of my nose. Oh Jack, I wish you did. I hate to see you this way and not be able to help. I slip my glasses back on and look up at him sadly.   
  
Jack bunches his fists and smashes one down on the table. The action makes me jump. I watch as he rubs his eyes with his other hand, his body rigid with tension.   
  
Slowly I reach out and cover the balled fist on the table with my hand trying to communicate, 'I understand, I'm here for you,' with the simple gesture. I think he knows what I'm trying to say. The tension eases from his body and the fist uncurls. My fingers squeeze his hand and I give him a small smile.   
  
Jack's hand turns in mine and his fingers trace across my palm. He's saying he knows what I am trying to tell him and that he believes in me. I give him a shy smile, enjoying the contact of our hands. I'm always going to be here for you Jack. Whatever happens.   
  
Jack's eyes are intense and with a shock of pleasure I realise that he's relieved that I'm here with him. His fingers slowly intertwine with mine. I look down at our joined hands and feel a blush steal up my cheeks. I'm starting to understand that Jack's touch can be far more eloquent than his words could ever be.   
  
His free hand reaches out and tilts my chin up. Oh yes far more eloquent. A thumb strays to gently brush over my lips and my pulse races in an instantaneous response to the touch. Jack's message is quite clear and I think I can almost hear an audible click as the pieces fall into place. Desire slams through me with a ferocity I've never felt before.   
  
Involuntarily I wet my lips, my gaze never leaving Jack's face and I watch in amazement as I see his eyes darken at the simple action. The hand holding mine jerks towards him, pulling me up from my stool. The other slips around to the back of my neck and the next thing I feel are Jack's lips on mine.   
  
The kiss is curious and gentle to begin with. It's good but I want more. I surge against him, my hands pulling his face closer allowing me to slip into his mouth. Rarely have I felt passion fire through my veins and never like this. Jack's tongue curls around my own and a growl rumbles from his throat. We stumble backwards until Jack hits the wall, letting me push against him.   
  
His hands burrow under my shirt as he moves to kiss my throat. Muttered alien words drift up to me, but I pay them little heed. My world has narrowed to the heat and sensation that is purely Jack.   
  
I never knew that this was how it was supposed to be. But I can feel it now. The rightness of it all, even tinged with the desperation. My hand guides Jack back for a deep kiss. I shower kisses over his mouth and face. Asking, without words, why he didn't tell me before, why he never said. He pulls back for a moment, looking at me with those piercing eyes.   
  
'I never thought you would understand,' he pleads with me silently.   
  
'You know me better than that Jack,' I tell him, trailing a finger up his arm.   
  
'I was afraid,' he confides with pleading eyes.   
  
'I'm here for you. Always.' I tell him with a gentle kiss.   
  
He rubs a thumb over the back of my hand. 'I know,' he says.   
  
I smile at him.   
  
For you see, in the end, Jack and I have never really needed words.   
  
  
  
~ The End ~ 


End file.
